


Forbidden Fruit

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows he can't escape. What is he to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Absolute Power"

Jack knows he can't escape. He is stuck in a bunker, only God knows how far underground. He knows he could escape but only if the person keeping him was crazy. But no... this person is sane. Perfectly sane and saving the world. He may have become a tyrant to do it but still... he holds the power in his hands to destroy the whole world. Jack doesn't know how long he has been in this room.

Daniel placed him in this room after he had blown up Moscow. A lot of countries had surrendered to Daniel. Only Russia, U.S.A. and China stood in his way. But he wasn't going to blow up any more places. At some point Jack fell asleep on the bed. He didn't hear the door open or see Daniel look in on him. He didn't feel Daniel covering him up and taking off his shoes.

Daniel left the room and went to his own bedroom. He looked at his computer and sighed. He really didn't want to work but he had to. He set down in front of the computer and started to draft a letter to the whole world. He didn't want control of the world. He would just sit there and make sure that no one destroyed the world for stupid reasons.

The letter said that all countries would run as they normally did. Everything would stay the same. No religion would be run down. No country attacked because they think it's right. Daniel sighed and read the letter again. Everything was perfect and he sent it to the heads of every country and all the news organizations. Then he shut down the computer and went to bed. And slept peacefully the night through.

Jack woke up the next morning and looked around the room. He saw the TV and turned it on. The reporter was talking about the letter Daniel had drafted and sent out. Jack listened to the reporter talk and he knew that from the way Daniel had drafted the letter that his Daniel was still in there. He heard a knock on the door and walked over to find it unlocked. A woman stood outside.

"Dr. Jackson has asked me to see if you wanted to eat breakfast in the dining room or in your room?" The lady said. Jack looked at her. She seems to be his maid or housekeeper. Jack remembered seeing her the day before running around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off. He sat thinking for a minute whether he should stay in here or go out.

"I'll go to the dining room after I have showered." Jack said. The lady nodded and went on her way. Jack shut the door then opened it again. He wondered why it wasn't lock. Then he shut it again and moved to the bathroom. He showered quickly then opened the closet. Clothes of varying size were in there, the same with the dresser. He quickly dressed then moved to the hall.

"Colonel O'Neill, if you will follow me I will show you to the dining room." A man said from the end of the hall. Jack nodded and followed him. Jack looked at the house as he walked. Most of it was Spartan. But he could see pieces of Daniel in it all. Artifacts all over. Masks and paintings. He was surprised to see Daniel sitting at the table eating breakfast. Then he saw his gun beside Daniel.

"Morning, Jack. Don't worry. It's still empty. After you eat Robert will take you to your car and you can leave." Daniel said as he read the morning paper. Jack stood still. Daniel was going to let him leave. Jack had seen everything and Daniel was going to let him not only live but leave. "You must be hungry. Eat. Rose will cook or fix anything you want."

"You're going to let me leave?" Jack asked. Daniel looked up at him. A smile creeping onto his face. Daniel rarely smiled and he was happy he was smiling. He hadn't seen Daniel really smile since they had broken up over Teal'c dying. Something Jack regretted now. He still loved Daniel. And he had found no reason to believe that Daniel had ordered the death of Teal'c.

"Yes, Sam was released as well this morning. I have no reason to keep you here Jack. You are no threat. You may know the layout of this place but you don't know anything of strategic value. Like where the generators are. How to shut them down and such. You are no threat." Daniel said before returning to the paper. Jack sits and watches him as Rose asks him about what he wants to eat.

An hour later Jack was driving away from Daniel's house. Reporters and military men stood outside. Jack saw Sam and stopped to let her in. Then they drove not talking until they ditched everyone. Which took a while. Some of the military people just didn't know when to quit. Jack would deal with them later. The reporters had been easy to lose. They weren't used to driving like this.

"Sir, he let you go?" Sam asked worry in her voice. She had been worried when she had been released. They jailers had told her nothing just that she wasn't a threat anymore. She had been given money and clothes. The money had been enough to get her a plane ticket to Colorado Springs where Daniel was. She had heard nothing from Jack and had been worried about him. Until he drove out of there.

"Yeah, said I wasn't a threat. And I'm not. I know almost nothing about that place. Layout, sort of. But other than that. Nothing. I don't know about the security. And even if I did. To get tot the bunker you have to use rings. I don't know how the rings are activated. It may be a device in his pants pocket or someone watching and activating them. Carter, it's suicide to get in there."

"So, you see no way of getting in there?" Sam asked. Her heart fell at this. She had already been told that they needed to get in there. No matter what. Daniel had to be stopped. She had known this for a while now. She had just never been able to act on it. She had had no proof until now. Now everyone was wishing that they had listened to her.

"No, none. He's got that place locked down better than the SGC. He has a little control panel that controls everything." Jack said remembering the look on Daniel's face when he tried to shoot him. Acceptance. But also calm. He had known that Jack would try it. He had known this from the moment he had heard Jack had arrived. Jack had played right into his hands.

*

"So he's allowing the SGC to stay up and running?" Sam asked as she and Jack stood in General Hammond's office. They had just arrived and were taken straight to Hammond's office. Hammond's face was stone. As was Sam's and Jack's. Hammond was puzzled by the fact that Daniel had let Jack go. And Sam for that matter. He didn't like it. One or both could be compromised.

"Yes, everything is to run like normal. He will have no control over it. The president will have that." Hammond said. He remembered the call he got from Daniel. Daniel had been calm and reserved. He even still called him 'Sir.' Which was one reason he was having trouble with all of this. Then the President. He had been shocked as well. The whole world had.

"What if we find something to fight him?" Sam asked. She couldn't believe this. "What about the Asgard? There are so many out there that can help us. Unless he's already thought of that. It may be able to detect any ship. Even Asgard. God! What have we done? I should have tried harder. I should have made them listen. Instead I went out with a puff of smoke."

"Don't know. All I know is that the world will act normally just with the threat of Dr. Jackson being able to kill anyone at any time." Hammond said. He sighed then looked at the two people standing in front of him. Neither's face changed. This was news that they had heard before. "He said that any help needed with translations are to be sent to him. He will help. I got a personal call from him."

"Sir, I need a few days. I need to think." Jack said. He knew that they would think that he was wanting to think about what to do about Daniel. But he didn't need to tell them that. They didn't need to know everything. Maybe one day they would know everything but not today. Today the truth was only for his mind. No one else's. Jack really needed to get away.

"Sure. Take as long as you need. Both of you." Hammond said. Both Jack and Sam nodded. Each taking the time to do different things. Sam to try and find a way to stop Daniel and Jack to find a way to control his feelings towards Daniel. Little did these three know this would be the last time they all were together as friends. Before one never came back.

*

Jack entered his cabin in Minnesota. In his hand he held a security pass and a key. The pass was to Daniel's house and the key was to a car. And there were directions. He had found them in his car after he left. He read the note again. The threat wasn't spoken but it was there. 'Give it to anyone and you won't live' Daniel was subtle always had been. Now he was even more.

"If you ever need to talk. The pass will get you by security and the key is to a rental car so no one knows it's you. The car is rented to me." That's all it said. Since finding it Jack had been waging an internal war. His sense of right that he shouldn't willing leave everything and join with someone who blew up Moscow. And on the other side was his heart. Which loved Daniel.

Which had never stopped loving Daniel. But he didn't know if Daniel still loved him. Maybe that was the reason that Daniel had given him the key and pass. Maybe that was the reason he was still alive. Or was Daniel just playing with him. If Jack came back would Daniel keep him this time or would he just out right kill him. He couldn't talk to anyone about this.

Not only did he think they would think he was crazy for wanting to go back But no one knew of the relationship. They had kept it a secret. Not only for Jack's sake but Daniel's as well. Daniel didn't need the added title of a gay man at work. Geek and dweeb were enough. So Jack was here at the cabin thinking. The only place in the world he could do this kind of thinking.

*

Daniel stood in his room listening to the news. By now most of the people of the world had to know about the Stargate and what had happened to Moscow. He didn't pity the leaders of every world. He was just happy that he was safe. And so was everyone in the house. They finally had gotten the shield up around the house. The only thing that could get though the shield was a body. Or more than one.

He and his researchers had improved upon the Goa'uld design and made it so only human bodies could get through it. Not cars. Not back packs. Only human bodies. And any body that came through it would be inspected. A second shield was placed closer to the house. This one was a normal shield. It would stop anyone from entering the first shield and trying to set off a bomb before they got inspected.

"Sir, we have an unmarked car approaching the house. The person driving it refuses to leave the car and won't talk." His assistant said from the doorway. Daniel nodded and followed the man out. Daniel took a good look at the car and knew it was the one he had rented for Jack. He smiled. He wondered if Jack had come back to try and talk sense into him or was he back for good.

"Let him through. Just scan him. Do not search him." Daniel said. No one would know that Jack was here until Daniel was sure he was staying. If he was just here to talk no need to alert the SGC that Jack knew how to get into the place. He didn't want Jack to get into trouble. Daniel felt his heart rate jump as he saw Jack get out of the car. Jack passed through the shield. "Send him to the library. Do not force him to talk."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson." He said before turning and leaving. Daniel made his way to the library. The only room on the ground floor that didn't have cameras in it. Where he and Jack could talk and no one know it was Jack. He heard Jack enter the room. His steps unmistakable. Jack shut the door but didn't move from right next to it. Daniel finally turned to look at him.

"What can I do for you, Jack? Come to talk sense into me. It's been three weeks since you left. I would have thought you would have been back sooner." Jack nodded and moved towards Daniel. Jack stopped about five feet from Daniel and seemed to be waging an internal war. Daniel could see it in his eyes. Daniel didn't say anything more. He let him deal with his demons his own way.

"Why did you give me this key? How were you so sure I wouldn't hand it over and that someone else would come? Because I'll tell you this I wasn't even 100% sure I was going to be to go through with it until I drove up to the gate. How have you always been so sure when it came to me." Jack said. Daniel looked at him and smiled. He knew Jack was going to be staying.

"Because I know you. I trusted you wouldn't turn it over. And I have always trusted in you. Maybe not your command. But definitely in you. I didn't know if you would come. And if you did come, why you came. If you were going to try and kill me again. Or if you would want to stay with me." Daniel said as he stepped closer to Jack. Jack didn't back up.

Instead Jack pulled Daniel to him and hugged him. He buried his head in Daniel's neck and reacquainted himself with Daniel's smell. Daniel held on. Letting his body familiarize it's self with Jack contours. They stood like that for a while. Just hugging going no further. Until a knock came at the door. Jack pulled back from Daniel and looked at the door.

"No ones going to enter. It was Rose letting me know that it's time for dinner. When I am in here I am left alone. This is the only space like that here. No cameras or surveillance of any kind. I have the only key that opens the door. The room is shielded. And sound proof." Jack smiled at the sound proof. That means they could have some fun in here with out being heard.

"Well that's good. One room in the house where we can be free." Jack said. Daniel nodded and moved to the window. He looked out it. Jack moved there as well. There was still a crowd outside the gate. Jack could see the military men standing out there, as well as the reporters. Then he saw the blond haired woman. "Sam's out there. Waiting to see you. Hoping you make a mistake."

"I know. They will start looking for you, you know? You can't hide here forever. They may start to think I killed you. That I regretted my decision to let you go. I know that's what Sam will think. I'll leave it up to you to tell Hammond and the SGC. In your own way. In your own time. No pushing." Jack looked at Daniel and smiled. Daniel still didn't push Jack in anything about their relationship.

"Don't worry. I will. Tomorrow. Right now I need food. Because if I don't get enough food in me I won't be able to have fun all night long." Jack said standing behind Daniel and placing his hands on Daniel's ass. Daniel shivered in Jack's hold. Jack still knew how to play Daniel. Even after a year. "And I know you will want to play all night long. You've been deprived."

"Yes, I have been. And if I remember correctly we are having pot roast tonight. Plenty of food for fuel. The house is kept stocked in food and drink. All tested for poisons and such. I know most of the help loves beer so there is plenty of that here." Daniel turned to look Jack in the eye. "For now though you need to pick out a room for your own. Ahh, you will not be sharing my room with me every night. No matter what your desires are."

"So your staff lives with you? And they don't mind? I mean they can't go home to their families or see their friends. Can they?" Jack asked thinking back to everyone he had seen around the house that first day he had been here. The house was large enough to hold them all. But would any human really want to live like that. Would he himself be able to live like that?

"Yes, they can. The president and the military know not to harm them. Then they would be opening a can of worms they don't want. I trust my staff to tell me if they are being bothered. The only person who lives with me is Rose. She helps take care of Shifu. Shifu likes it here. But he wants to go to Abydos. Once I am sure he's safe I will send him to the SGC to go home."

"So it will just be you, me, and Rose? Sounds good. Are the grounds safe?" Daniel nodded and walked over to the wall in the library. He showed Jack a poster on the wall. Jack looked at it. He could see it was a map of the defenses of the house. He could see the lines that showed the edges of the shields. In the property was a stream and a lake. A nice small forest. Yes, he could live here.

*

"General Hammond, Major Carter, nothing. His cabin was empty. As was his house. All his vehicles were there as well. He seemed to have disappeared. The neighbors haven't seen him for a few weeks. Since the program was acknowledged." Hammond nodded and the man walked out of the office. A few minutes later Sam walked in. Her face holding a puzzled look.

"Sir, I was just checking on all of Colonel O'Neill's assets when I was informed that his property was being sold. Everything of his was being sold. He also resigned from the Air Force. His reasons were that he was getting too old. Sir, nothing was done face to face. I think that Daniel may have kidnapped him." Sam said as stood in front of Hammond. Hammond nodded. He had been thinking the same thing.

"No, he didn't." Jack said entering the room. Hammond jumped and so did Sam. "I was not kidnapped by Daniel. And I didn't do anything face to face because I didn't want anyone knowing where I was. This is my formal resignation from the SGC as well as Daniel's." Jack set down two envelopes on Hammond's desk. Sam just looked at him. He had willingly gone over to Daniel.

"You lied? You knew how to get into his place and you lied. Then you willingly went to him. What is he going to make you his second in command?" Sam said stepping over to Jack. Jack stopped her when he held out his hand. Hammond was silent taking this in. Jack had switched sides on them. "Why did you do it, Jack? How could you do it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I lied. He gave me the means to get back into his place when I left it. And the choice to do what I wanted. That's why I wanted the time off. Because I needed to think. And I am the best chance to stop him if he goes crazy. He's perfectly sane right now. He knows what he's doing. Ask George. As of right now he's no real threat. Now if you will excuse me." Jack turned to leave.

"Son, are you really going to turn your back on the world for love?" Hammond asked. He finally let himself see the relationship between the two men. He had thought about it but always dismissed it. Jack turned to look at him. Sam's mouth was wide open. She had never thought that Jack and Daniel could be in a relationship. Jack smiled at this. They did do a good job of hiding it.

"Yes, I am. This world gave me nothing but a lost son and wife and so many bad memories that I have trouble sleeping at night. What Sam? Never thought of the possibility that Daniel and I were having sex. Have been since he lost Sha're. We waited till she was dead before starting out relationship. He didn't want to betray her. So I waited." Jack said before leaving. It didn't occur to anyone to stop him.

*

"Now she's going to want to get in here even more. Just the fact that I came willing over to the dark side." Jack said to Daniel after he returned home that evening. By now most of the government should have been informed of Jack's deflection. He knew how his family would react. But luckily they didn't know how to get a hold of him. He looked out on the last night of his life as a military man.  
The End


End file.
